Through My Eyes
by lovestoriewriter
Summary: Nickole has become friends with Hermione, Ron, and Harry, but is sorted into Slytherin while her friends are in Gryffindor.


When the sorting hat screamed _Slytherin!_ to the entire Great Hall, I felt the burn of Harry, Hermione, and Ron's eyes on my pinkish face. Professor McGonagall remove the hat and I silently filed to the Slytherin table. I was embarrassed that I was not going to be put in the same house as my new friends, the ones I met on the train here. They had been put in Gryffindor, and I was in their rival house. I sta, reluctantly, next to Pansy Parkinson. I had met her a few summers ago, and she was a cow. She thought she could have everything that was mine, so she stole my friends and my parent's affection. My mind wandered as McGonagall called out the last name Blaise Zabini, who was sorted into Slytherin. Much to my displeasure, he planted himself next to eyes cut across the Great Hall and met up with Hermione's, and she gave a small, almost invisible wave. I blushed a pale pink. Draco Malfoy, another Slytherin student, was engrossed in a conversation with Blaise, so I managed to keep a conversation by mouthing words to Hermione, Ron, and Harry. As we left the hall for our dormitories, I hid my tears extremely well when I saw the rest of Slytherin proceeding to the dungeons, whilst the Gryffindors filed up to their tower. I laid in bed for hours, pouring over my thoughts and my friends and I being in rival houses.

I awoke the next morning, unaware that I ever fell asleep. Apparently I had because the book I had been reading lay on the floor, next to my bed. The dormitory seemed empty, but when I checked the time on the wall clock, it was only three thirty in the morning! I climbed into bed, hoping that sleep would come, but it hadn't, so after about another hour or so I picked up my book and continued to read from the section where I left off. When everyone else woke up, I was still awake and had never fallen asleep. I was tired, but unable to fall back asleep. After a hearty breakfast with little chatter, I was handed a schedule that I had no hope of understanding. I squeezed through the thick crowd 'till I found the nearest teacher, Professor McGonagall. I just barely heard her explanation, but it was loud enough to understand. I set off through the overcrowded hallways to the dungeons where I would have my first Double Potions lesson. I was two minutes early, but I felt as if I was late to class. I walked in, and wound the only empty seat in between Blaise and Draco. I prayed on would move away, but neither budged. Living with Blaise was bad enough, but probably being seated next to each other in each class gave me butterflies in my stomach.

"Potions is an exact art, something that ought not to be messed up. Some effects can be dasatrous if the potion in brewed incorrectly. You do not want to have horrible outcomes with your potions. And I don't want to have to witness them either." Snape stated clearly, as so a person would not miss what he was saying. Everyone, but Blaise and myself, were entranced in his words. Blaise, my brother, and I saw Uncle Severus about once a month when we were in primary school, but now we would see him every day as he was now our professor. Every day, I would have to sit in his presence and pretend to not be related to him in any way. I hated it, not being able to hug my uncle after lessons, during lunch or break, or even after dinner. Magic was forbidden in the corridors, but there were a few know trouble-makers who were caught in the act. ai caught them a few times myself, with Peeves hanging over me, singing the ridiculous song, "_Wee Potty is crazy, He's mad!_" As lessons set into place, I wondered if I was ever going to meet up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione again. I did, much to surprise, meet them sooner than I had expected. I had not noticed that they were in almost all of my classes! One time I came into potions earlier than usual, and there was an empty seat next to Hermione. I quickly took this seat, as so no one else wouldn't be able to steal it from my possession. When Blaise walked in with Draco, he stood in front of me, as if expecting me to move and sit with them.

"Not gonna happen _brother!_" I nearly shouted and, thank Merlin, only a select few students were here. Much to my misfortune, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had heard what I said, as did dear Uncle Severus. They were shocked, and Snape told them to close their gaping mouths. I retorted with a smart-alek response, "Don't you dare, don't you dare Uncle Severus!" This shocked them even more.I looked at my brother, and with a familiar glint in his eye, I realised that he meant for this to happen! I screamed my lungs out saying "BLAISE ANTONIO MARCUS ALEJANDRO ZABINI YOU MEANT FOR THIS TO HAPPEN! YOU GIT!" He seemed not to respond to his full name well, and screamed back, "THIS WAS GOING TO BE REVEALED ANYWAYS! I SAVED YOU TIME! GET OVER IT NICKOLE AMELIA EMELIE MARIA ZABINI!" I grabbed my things and left for the Owlery, and no less than five minutes later Hermione emerged. I was busy writing a letter to mum and dad when she came through the door, insisting that I come back to potions. I refused and set off for the dormitories. With the password said, I ran and cried, for my secret was divulged to my friends, if they were even still my friends. After pulling myself together, I climbed the stone steps to the Great Hall for dinner. The only vacant seat was on the end, next to the cow Parkinson, across from my git for a brother Blaise, and diagonal from his accomplice, Draco. I had to take the vacant seat, and I did so while ignoring the cow, git and accomplice who surrounded me. Th ey tried to talk to me, but I wouldn't let them access my thoughts, and if I talked, I would explode with anger. I could've hexed them into next week if I wanted to. But I didn't, for they would get revenge on me, and boy, would it be cruel. Blaise wasn't know for being nice.

They didn't belive I possessed any great quality, so when they found out that flying lessons we going to be mandatory, they began to tease me about my lack of extraordinary talent. After Harry saved the rememberall from Draco, another Slytherin took Harry's book and threw it up to Draco., who I levelled on the broom with. I clearly stated for him to give it back, but his answer was chucking it across the grassy area. I sped towards it,and with a spectacular forty-foot dive, I saved the textbook. I raced back and Handed it to Harry, and Snape grabbed my arm, and took me to the DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts) classroom and asked to borrow Marcus Flint, the slytherin quidditch team captain. I immediately got the seeker position. No one was to learn of me, the seaker. But they found out anyways, in a way unknown to me. I reported to Snape that they had found out and I insisted that he put a memory charm on them, so they wouldn't tell the whole school. He refused, with difficulty, and asked me to leave his office. I didn't want to leave, but he wouldn't preform the charm no matter what I said. And that pissed me off.


End file.
